


Kinktober hannigram

by FirstAvenger26



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstAvenger26/pseuds/FirstAvenger26
Summary: Pequeños fics Hannigram kinky con un poco de terror.Advertencia: Temas sexuales subidos de tono.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 26





	1. Vore

**Author's Note:**

> Yo en serio de verdad que quería hacer el Kinktober Hannigram porque en cuanto a fanfics soy una Horny bitch de mierda jajaja pero estuve bien estresada todo octubre por mi examen de admisión ( Todo para que al final me fuera de la vrga ) 
> 
> Y bueno no me quise quedar con las ganas así que voy a escribir unos poquitos días de Kinktober ya siendo noviembre jajaja (Ahora diciembre y casi enero)

Will abre y cierra los ojos varias veces pero no puede ver nada en absoluto, está desorientado y siente que se le acaba el oxígeno. Al no contar con la vista, decide utilizar el tacto en un intento por descubrir su ubicación; por un lado se encuentra con una textura suave mientras que por el otro se topa con una superficie firme, al tocar sobre ella descubre que está confinado dentro de algún sitio con paredes de metal. Golpea un par de veces las paredes al mismo tiempo que grita, con una ligera esperanza de que alguien se encuentre cerca para auxiliarlo.

\- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡Ayuda! - Se rinde al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

Cada que camina siente que la superficie es algo inusual así que se anima a agacharse para examinarla mejor, primero la toca con duda pero enseguida toma entre sus manos un poco de lo que parece ser vegetación, sin embargo, esta se siente húmeda y... ¿Acaso lo que capta su olfato es aceite de oliva?

De repente el mundo comienza a moverse para Will, siente como si el lugar se estuviese elevando mientras se dirige hacia algún lado, ¿Dónde demonios está? No puede evitar que el pánico se apodere de él cuando su mente no logra llegar a ninguna conclusión lógica; a decir verdad la sensación de vértigo no es de mucha ayuda.

El movimiento dura muy poco, de nuevo todo se siente estable y parece no haber ninguna diferencia en como se hallaba al principio pero entonces Will escucha voces. Está a nada de gritar por ayuda cuando la oscuridad se acaba, no obstante se encuentra con algo mucho más aterrador que la oscuridad y la desorientación absoluta; es demasiado para procesarlo, tiene que reconocer a su cerebro por hacer el esfuerzo.

Todo es enorme, todo menos él. Se encuentra encima de una mesa, rodeada de invitados vestidos con las prendas más elegantes, todas las personas sonríen mientras parece que miran en su dirección

\- Le dîner est servi - Escucha decir, una voz muy conocida para él.

Hay algunos ligeros aplausos y cumplidos. - El doctor Lecter siempre se luce cuando se trata de ofrecer cenas memorables -

Will deja de concentrarse un momento en la multitud para mirar detrás de sí mismo, encontrándose con la cabeza de Jack Crawford servida sobre bandeja de plata, con algo de ensalada a su alrededor, ensalada que él está pisando.

_Dios mío, voy a vomitar_

\- Propongo un brindis por el doctor Lecter, nuestro maravilloso anfitrión - Dice una mujer de entre los invitados, causando que todos levanten sus copas.

Mientras tanto Will otra vez siente que todo da vueltas, aún cuando ya no está dentro de la charola en movimiento. Todos los refinados platillos sobre la mesa comienzan a convertirse en bandejas de plata sobre los que reposan órganos con sangre escurriendo: corazón, hígado, intestinos, etcétera.

Cuando Graham vuelve a mirar hacia la multitud de gente, ahora puede distinguir a Bedelia, quien le mira con profunda tristeza, entonces la gente dentro del comedor ya no son completos desconocidos con ropa costosa, ahora se trata de rostros que conoce a la perfección incluso cuando algunos de ellos están bajo tierra.

Abigail, Jacob, Alana, Lounds, Beverly, Jimmy, Brian, Tobias...

La cabeza de Jack mira hacia su dirección, en un instante sus ojos sin vida cambian y se encargan de proporcionarle una mirada de decepción e ira.

\- El destripador de Chesapeake ha estado todo este tiempo bajo tus narices, Will -

El sudor frío recorre su cuerpo.

\- Oh no, querido Will, el miedo endurece la carne - Una lengua recorre su cuerpo, dándole una probada. - Sí, este es el sabor de miedo, ¿A qué le temes querido? -

Ahora está parada sobre una enorme cuchara, mirando directamente al rostro del autor de tan monstruosa comida, Hannibal Lecter.

\- Bon appétit -

Es llevado por la cuchara al abismo oscuro que es la boca del caníbal.

Cuando es devorado, Will despierta de golpe, hallandose a sí mismo empapado de sudor; la cama es un desastre y la otra parte de esta se encuentra vacía.

No puede simplemente olvidar la pesadilla y volver a dormir, no cuando acaba de soñar que su esposo es el destripador de Chesapeake. Se queda quieto por unos minutos, tal vez una hora incluso, cómo saberlo hasta que escucha sonidos extraños provenientes de la cocina.

Algo dentro de sí le dice que no vaya, que se recueste e intente dormir de nuevo.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_.

\- Vamos, no es como que encontrarás un monstruo en la maldita cocina - No aprecia lo suficiente su vida como para escuchar la voz de su cabeza llamada auto preservación, así que se coloca sus pantunflas y camina hacia la fuente del ruido.

A medio camino se da cuenta que está temblando, en definitiva no es por frío.

Cuando llega a la cocina, se encuentra una vez más cara a cara con el monstruo al que fue a buscar, Hannibal, quien detiene sus movimientos al mirarlo.

\- Deberías estar durmiendo, mielasis - Dice de manera casual, con un ligero tono de reproche, como si el cabrón psicópata no estuviese arrastrando un cadáver con una mano al mismo tiempo que sostiene un cuchillo de carnicero en la otra.

Por supuesto, Will hace lo primero que se viene a la cabeza, lo que es correr por su vida. Inmediatamente escucha pasos apresurados que van tras de sí y para ser honestos, entre un agente del FBI que lleva pantunflas y un asesino serial que además es caníbal, ¿Quién es más veloz?


	2. Sleepy sex

Entre las pesadillas, las imágenes constantes de cuerpos sin vida, sangre y pensamientos perturbadores que atormentan su cabeza, Will presenta serios problemas para poder dormir de forma adecuada. Despertando noche tras noche lleno de sudor, sintiéndose como un niño asustado cuando se queda sentado en su cama en una inútil espera de que los brazos de Morfeo vuelvan a acogerle.

Después de un largo día ayudando a Jack con un caso, Will regresa a casa con una terrible migraña; el sol ni siquiera se ha ocultado por completo pero aun así se siente tan agotado que añora dormir al menos un poco. Por ello decide tomar una píldora que le ayude, bebe un vaso de agua, se quita sus lentes y se recuesta.

Sabe bien que el efecto no es inmediato pero no puede evitar dar vueltas en la cama mientras espera a que le pesen los párpados, Eso no lo lleva a nada y finalmente trata de relajarse manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Luego de lo que bien podrían ser horas o minutos, siente una especie de cosquilleo sobre su ropa interior que con rapidez se convierte en una caricia intensa, algo atontado, acompaña el movimiento con un torpe vaivén de caderas, sin abrir los ojos y sin intentar si quiera disipar la neblina de somnolencia que le recubre. Cuando cree que la interrupción a su sueño ha acabado, se relaja de nuevo, aun con la noción de su ropa interior húmeda.

Entonces Will despierta sintiéndose bastante extraño, no es tanto por la típica sensación de fatiga que te da al dormir una siesta demasiado larga por la tarde, si no porque siente un peso desconocido sobre sí ( Nada que ver con el de alguno de sus perros) además de una inexplicable humedad allí abajo... Tratando de enfocar su cabeza junto con su vista, le parece ver a su terapeuta, Hannibal Lecter, encima de él. Parece ser una fantasía muy realista, cuando Will siente la introducción de tres dedos en su entrada, esperaba sentir dolor pero hay más placer que otra cosa, lo que le hace pensar que lleva siendo preparado algunos minutos.

Quiere interrogar a Hannibal por su comportamiento y el allanamiento a su morada pero por el momento no confía mucho en su habilidad para articular palabras, menos cuando el doctor parece haber encontrado su próstata, consiguiendo de él gemidos en lugar de cuestionamientos. Su cabeza da vueltas en lo que para él es una experiencia onírica muy vivida, la expresión de Hannibal es tan calmada que le confunde más. 

Cuando siente las manos en sus caderas y el roce de el miembro cubierto contra su agujero, Will balbucea 'No te detengas' en lugar de algo más apropiado a la situación como 'Detente' o '¿Qué crees que haces?' En el momento en que es penetrado, intenta soltar un gemido de dolor, sin embargo este es detenido por la mano puntual de Lecter que mantiene un fiero agarre en su boca mientras su otra mano lo hace en su cadera, al mismo tiempo que choca contra él con sosiego.

En el momento en que su boca es liberada, dirige su mirada hacia arriba, capturando la mirada atenta del otro, logrando con ello que la sensación de confusión en conjunto con somnolencia se desvanezca un poco, llevándose consigo el pensamiento de que todo lo que está sucediendo es producto de su pervertida imaginación.

\- Hannibal - Dice en un murmullo casi imperceptible.

Al ver el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, indicando además cierta lucidez, Lecter acaricia con suavidad el rostro de Will, esto antes de tomar un pulcro pañuelo de su bolsillo para colocarlo por debajo de la nariz del integrante del FBI.

•

  
Cuando Graham abre sus ojos lo primero que hace es masajear un poco sus sienes, anticipando el inicio de una migraña, después mira por la ventana para apreciar el paisaje, el bosque nevado cubierto ya por el manto de la oscuridad nocturna.

Al levantar las sábanas que le cubren había esperado encontrarse con un desastre, no obstante se encuentra con lo normal, unos calzoncillos por completo limpios y secos al igual que la sábana de por debajo de él.

¿Fue en verdad todo un sueño? ¿O encontrará su ropa interior sucia junto con la sábana si busca en el cesto?

Se sienta en su cama y abraza sus piernas como lo hace cuando no puede acudir al mundo onírico, sin embargo esta vez no lo añora, esta vez, aunque una parte de sí lo niegue, añora la realidad, la realidad de la mano de Hannibal acariciándole y su pene profundizando en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden amiguitos que este escrito es ficción y que el sexo sin consentimiento es violación, shi sheñol   
> Ambas partes deben estar conscientes y dispuestas durante el acto sexual


	3. Asphyxiation

Ambos caen al suelo, con algo de sangre fresca que ha brotado de heridas que se han provocado entre ellos; sobre sus caras, hombros y manos. El cuchillo que había cambiado de dueño varias veces durante la pelea, cayó lejos de ellos gracias a un movimiento astuto de Hannibal. 

Will hace lo posible por actuar más rápido que su contrincante, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo, con sus piernas dobladas a los lados de sus caderas y sentado sobre su parte baja, inclinándose hacia delante para tomar entre sus manos el cuello del caníbal, logrando ignorar el dolor de sus nudillos llenos de sangre gracias a la adrenalina. 

Mientras intenta ahorcar a su rival hasta la inconsciencia, se pregunta por qué alguien tan hábil y rápido como él no ha hecho nada para detener la asfixia, teniendo las manos libres podría golpear a Will con facilidad, en lugar de ello sostiene las manos de Will sobre su propio cuello instintivamente como un idiota, como si no fuese más grande, fuerte y capaz de detenerlo. 

Entonces Graham no puede evitar notar algo en la parte baja de Hannibal, sobre la que se encuentra sentado. 

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? - Deja de intentar asfixiarlo pero mantiene sus manos sobre el cuello del otro. - Al menos dime que es por el calor y el roce de cuerpos y no porque tienes un extraño fetiche - 

En lugar de intentar decir algo en 'defensa' de sus inclinaciones eróticas, mira directo a los ojos del hombre encima de él al mismo tiempo que hace un movimiento de cadera para frotar su erección contra el trasero de Will, tomando a éste por sorpresa, sacándole un pequeño gemido ahogado que el agente negara por el resto de su vida que sucedió. 

\- Bueno - Comienza a decir con la cara toda roja, no provocada sólo por el calor de la pelea. - entonces dime que te gusta la asfixia erótica y que no es porque te excita la idea de que te mate con mis propias manos - 

Hannibal muestra una pequeña sonrisa pícara. - Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo para averiguar con exactitud mis desviaciones sexuales - 

Will vuelve a ejercer presión sobre el cuello de Hannibal pero esta vez con más cuidado que al principio - Dígame qué es lo que quiere doctor Lecter ¿Quiere que lo deje inconsciente? ¿Quiere que lo mate y después le corte los genitales?* - Se estira un poco para tomar el cuchillo que había quedado en el olvido desde hace minutos y con el realiza un pequeño e inofensivo corte bajo la barbilla de Hannibal, quien le mira con adoración enfermiza mientras sin pudor lame la sangre del objeto. 

De nuevo deja de asfixiarlo con las manos para ahora dificultarle la respiración con un apasionado beso que el otro corresponde gustoso. - Maldita sea, estamos enfermos - Ríe un poco antes de moverse con entusiasmo sobre la erección del caníbal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me ha ido de las manos y he puesto un Will bien cachondo eh jajaja 
> 
> * Haciendo referencia a una japonesa que mató a su amante con asfixia erótica y luego por alguna razón le cortó los genitales


	4. Alpha/omega

Para cuando el agente del FBI había comenzado a sospechar acerca de la relación entre Hannibal y el destripador de Chesapeake, fue demasiado tarde. Will fue muy descuidado, confió con plenitud en Hannibal, le permitió acercarse demasiado y ahora tendría que asumir las consecuencias.

La noticia de que un omega era el responsable de varios asesinatos realizados de forma bastante peculiar se convirtió en tendencia de inmediato, dejando a casi todo Baltimore en estado de schock; existiendo tan pocos casos de omegas asesinos, se entiende el interés de la gente por un caso tan extraño como el que aparentemente presenta Will Graham. Freddie Lounds casi brilla de emoción con la atención que reciben ella y su blog gracias a su más nuevo artículo el cual, por supuesto, trata sobre el agente del FBI quien va contra su naturaleza e instinto para imitar al destripador de Chesapeake. 

Al principio su lógica le hizo pensar en lo más obvio, el caníbal lo inculpo de esos asesinatos para deshacerse del único que podría demostrar su culpabilidad, utilizo su presencia de alfa para desorientarlo un poco y el jueguito del enamoramiento fue parte del plan para mantener al omega con una venda en los ojos. Eso era todo.

Esa era la única conclusión lógica hasta que Will comenzó a sentir mucho calor, junto con humedad en su ropa interior y un sentimiento incómodo en su agujero cada vez que pensaba en Hannibal. Sí, la presencia y el cortejo de un alfa tienden a tener el efecto de adelantar el celo de un omega pero no el celo de un omega que toma sus supresores con la frecuencia necesaria. 

\- ¿Que me está pasando? - Ni siquiera siente que posee la energía necesaria para complacerse a sí mismo así que luego de horas de sufrimiento se deja caer en la inconsciencia, ya sea por su alta temperatura o por el cansancio. 

Al despertar se encuentra en un cuarto desconocido, con un cambio de ropa nueva, no sabe dónde está ni quién lo ha cambiado; cuando intenta pararse su cuerpo le niega la acción, pues siente sus piernas muy débiles y su cuerpo indispuesto por el calor. 

\- ¿Conoces el procedimiento para un omega en celo privado de su libertad, mielasis? - Pregunta alguien detrás de sí y oh, por supuesto que es Hannibal. 

Will se tapa con una mano la nariz en un intento inútil de que el aroma del alfa no alborote aun más sus de por sí ya alteradas hormonas. 

\- A decir verdad no es muy común un omega asesino serial, siendo estos un caso en un millón, hay escasez de procedimientos establecidos en estos casos, sin embargo, tenemos la fortuna de que sí existe un protocolo para el celo del omega preso - Toma a Will por la cadera y lo acerca a su cuerpo. - Al omega se le permite pasar el celo con su alfa - 

\- Tú no eres mi... - Ni siquiera es capaz de terminar la maldita oración, siente que un gemido se le escapará antes de lograrlo. 

\- Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, a reaccionado a mi, me ha aceptado como tu pareja - Hannibal introduce unos de sus dedos dentro de la boca de Will, usando su saliva para humedecerlos y dirigirlos al agujero de Will. - Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, tomará tiempo que lo entiendas pero está bien, te enseñaré lo necesario - Mueve con lentitud sus dedos dentro de la cavidad, preparando al otro con basta paciencia. 

\- Yo... No lo entiendo - ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionó al cortejo del alfa si él había estado tomando sus supresores? ¿Por qué Hannibal lo hace parecer el asesino, lo encierra y luego tiene sexo con él? Para conservar algo de su dignidad él debería luchar, rehusarse a la formación del enlace pero es imposible, como si alguna fuerza sobrenatural le poseyera, se empuja a sí mismo hacía los dedos intrusos, rogando por más.

\- No llores querido William - De no ser por la mención, no se habría dado cuenta de su propio llanto. Hannibal limpia sus lágrimas antes de mover sus dedos un poco más para luego retirarlos por completo. - Prometo que lo entenderás todo - 

Cuando es penetrado al fin se siente completo, aun cuando debería de repudiar al hombre que arremete contra él, sus instintos más bajos lo obligan a disfrutar del momento mientras no para de gemir, pidiendo por más. Después de algunos minutos Hannibal se viene dentro de Will, quien sabe que la satisfacción que eso le produce (De forma involuntaria, por supuesto) sólo va a durar unos minutos antes de sentir el picor de la ardiente necesidad recorrer su cuerpo otra vez. Y otra vez, y otra vez... 

En lo que el nudo se mantiene y hace su trabajo Will cierra los ojos, intentando disfrutar de la niebla de placer que le aturde la consciencia, hasta que siente un repentino golpe de agudo dolor, no es necesario que abra los ojos para averiguar lo que sucede pues la sensación de dientes sobre su cuello es más que evidente. 

Ahora el destripador de Chesapeake es oficialmente su alfa. 

• 

Cuando se celo llega a su fin, también termina entonces la 'visita conyugal' dándole a Graham tiempo para pensar. 

Al parecer están tratando de defenderlo apelando a su inestabilidad mental y a su condición médica, que parece indicar que padece de encefalitis, lo que explicaría sus alucinaciones, dolor de cabeza, desorientación, etcétera. 

Pero lo que más le impacta de todo es que cuando arma las piezas del rompecabezas, entiende el plan enfermizo de Hannibal. Su condición médica combinada con su estado de omega le permitirá conseguir libertad condicional, 'libertad' que le será conseguida bajo la supervisión de su alfa. Vivirá todo el día encerrado (Tal vez incluso con algún aparato pegado a su pierna que le impedirá poner un pie fuera sin que un agente le apunte con un arma) sin posibilidad alguna de separarse de su alfa y probar su inocencia. 

¿Quién va a creerle a un omega loco que el respetadisimo doctor Lecter es el destripador de Chesapeake? Nadie. De hecho, si Will logra salir de la celda será sólo para entrar a una nueva, más elegante y grande, conocida como la casa de Hannibal. 

El bastardo lo planeo todo, cambio sus supresores por alguna otra mierda, plantó evidencia en su casa, le ocultó lo de su encefalitis... Todo para ser su guardián definitivo frente a la ley. Irónico, el encargado de vigilarlo será el hombre que le enseñará lo que a sus ojos es el arte de asesinar personas y cocinarlas para después comerlas. 

Hannibal no sólo se ha librado del peligro de ser atrapado por la única persona capaz de encontrarlo sospechoso si no que también se las ha apañado para amarrar a su lado a quien, en su enfermiza lógica, está destinado a ser su alma gemela. 

Dentro de la retorcida cabeza del doctor Lecter, ama a Will y quiere compartir su 'interesante' modo de vida con él. 


End file.
